Asleep
by Mara F
Summary: Livia lives a normal life; she hangs out with her friends, loves makeup and shoes, goes to school and has nice family. She's just an average teenager (or so she thinks...), until one night when amagical shadow kidnaps her and brings her to Neverland. In a quest to find out who she is and why she was sent to this land, Livia also discovers what real love is : a pain in the ...
1. Chapter 1: To escape reality

**I don't own Once Upon A Time or Katy Perry's song 'The One That Got Away', I'd love to, but I don't…**

**I do own Livia.**

* * *

Chapter 1: To Escape Reality

"IN AN OTHER LIIIIFEE I WOULD'VE MAAADE YOU STAAAY! SO I DON'T HAVE TO SAAY YOU WERE THE ONNNE THAT GOT AWAAAY!" Brittany, Johanna, Marina, Laurence, my best friends, and I sang along the radio, windows rolled down even if it was just the beginning of May. We weren't all blessed with amazing voices, but we didn't give a damn about it, we were singing our hearts out, laughing like nothing else mattered. Brittany pulled out in front of my house.

"See you tomorrow girls!" I said as I got out of the car.

"See you bitch!" screamed Laurence from the backseat.

"Good luck, Marina!" I winked at her. She answered with a smile, blushing.

"WE'D KEEP ALL OUR PROMISES! BE US AGAINST THE WORLD..." The noise faded as the car turned around the corner.

"Hey Livia, how was your day?"

"Good, I got to sleep for an hour during math and then had the amazing chance to listen to the passionate story behind the appearance of tomatoes on Earth. Lunch was delicious by the way."

" Oh you little delinquent..." teased my mom. "Make yourself useful, come help me prepare dinner."

"Alright, alright, just let me wash my hands." I smiled.

"There, since you seem to be so interested in tomatoes, slice me some will you."

We spent the next hour laughing and cooking. Then, my father and sister arrived.

"Liv!" Amelia ran into my arms.

"Did you learn anything new today?" I inquired.

"Yes, Miss Maryanne though me how to cut a perfect heart by folding the paper in half. See?" She took a pink heart shaped paper out of her backpack. "For you."

"It's amazing Amy, I love it!" I thanked her.

"Everyone, dinner's ready!"

* * *

Back to my room, I spent half an hour on the phone with my boyfriend Andy,before starting my homework. I finished math and English pretty fast, but got stuck on my French paper. '_Rédigez une lettre de…'_ Seriously? What was I supposed to do?

Suddenly, I felt something move behind me. I turned around expecting to see Amy, but there wasn't anyone. I slowly walked towards my night stand and turn on my lamp. _Better_, I thought to myself. Then, on the wall in front of my desk, I saw a shadow. I looked around my room. The shadow didn't belong to anyone. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. Without any warning, it opened its eyes (eyes? What?!), reached towards me and took hold of my arm (again, What?!). We flew (yes, flew) out of my bedroom through the open window. _That's probably how it got in_, I thought. I mentally slapped myself; I'd been abducted by a living shadow with glowing eyes, I was flying over the city... and I was wondering how it entered in the first place. Wait... I WAS FLYING OVER THE CITY!? I started panicking. I struggled, literally throwing fists in the air and kicking the clouds. The shadow didn't even seem to notice. After a while, I stopped, exhausted.

We started coming back down and I realized we were flying over seas. All of a sudden, my abductor let go of me. This time, I was able to scream.

I had dived so deep in the water; I feared I wouldn't have enough air to reach to the surface. I thought I was going to drown. Fortunately, I was wrong. I swam towards the island, mentally thanking my parents for forcing me to take all those swimming lessons. When I got to the shore, I was soaking wet and completely out of breath. I laid on my back and closed my eyes.

If I could have thought clearly, I would have gotten up and found a safe place to sleep in the forest, instead I feel asleep on the beach, the sand serving as a bed.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the first chapter?**

**I know it's not super long and it probably isn't the most interesting. Don't worry; next one will be better... obviously because Pan will be there...**

**Please review. I really want to know your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2: Neverland

**I don't own Once Upon A Time, I'd love to, but unfortunatly, I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Neverland

The next mourning I woke up to the sound of birds. The muscles of my arms and back were sore and I struggled to stand up. My clothes were dry, but still had a salty smell. My hair was a mess, auburn wiry strands of hair dancing around my face, not to mention the frizziness of it. It was as wild as the forest behind me. I shook off the sand from scalp. Then, I tied my mane as well as I could into a messy bun with the rubber band I had around my wrist. I was lost and alone with no I clue of how to leave this place. I glanced at the sea. There weren't any mountains in the horizon, only endless water. It was really hot out here, I wrapped my sweater around my waist and rolled the bottom of my pants, after what I did the only thing I could think of: I headed to the woods.

A weird sensation was hunting me, almost as if the forest was starring at me. I walked for an hour before finding a steam. The water seemed clear. I drank big gulps of it and washed my face and arms. I removed my slippers; my feet, covered in small cuts, were aching. I sank them in the water and instantly felt relief shoot through my body. In a matter of seconds, the cuts had disappeared. Strange... I got up, put my slippers back on and resumed my exploration of the island. After a while, I noticed a shrub filled with berries. I kneeled next to it and gathered fruits. Just as I was about to bite one, I heard a voice behind me.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, but then again, I'm not you, so do what ever you want".

I turned around. The voice belonged to a boy with dreamy green eyes. He had dark blond hair. I'd say he was about eighteen.

"Are they poisonous?" I asked.

"No, I just don't like the taste." He answered, obliviously making fun of me.

Stupid me. "So...who are you anyways?" I said.

"I could ask you the same question," replied the arrogant boy.

"I'm L... Autumn." I lied. "And you?".

"Peter" He caught my gaze. "Peter Pan."

I bursted out laughing. Peter Pan... He didn't look amused though.

"Sorry, that's your real name... and this is like, what? Neverland?" I said between two laughters. "Crap." That actually made sense.

"Boys, come on out!".

About a dozen teenage boys came out of the woods.

"Uh... you must be the Lost Boys then..."

" Let's take her to the camp."

Then, two of them grabbed my arms and started walking, pretty fast actually. I had to run to keep up with them. Pan was leading the way and the other boys were fallowing him. As they ran, they bumped or hit me violently and on purpose I should add. Don't remember _that_ from the fairytales my mom used to read to me at night when I was Amelia's age. Fortunately, the camp wasn't very far away. The boys who were holding me abruptly stopped and let go of me, I fell to the ground.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically, turning my head to face them.

I got up and rubbed my hands together to get rid of dirt. Pan threw an apple at me.

"Don't worry, this one's not poisonous..." I took a bite...and spit it out immediately "... it only tastes bad." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I get something edible, now?!"

"Only if you ask nicely."

That asshole. "Please."

* * *

When it got dark, the boys lit the camp fire and started dancing. I've got to admit it was pretty hilarious, they were all acting super though and everything earlier and now they were dancing ( sorry, that was an insult to dance) like fools. But the best part, seriously, the best, was Pan blowing in a flute that made no sound. He seemed sooooo concentrated. The Lost Boys were um... mooving strangely (?) to the inaudible sound of the instrument. It was too much, I started laughing and laughing and laughing. My stomach was hurting and I was crying. Pan looked at me as if I were the one acting strangely. Nothing made sense here.

As much as I was enjoying this moment, I had to sleep. I went to Pan.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt... whatever it is you're doing, but I'm really tired and spending one night on the ground is more than enough for me. So, where can I rest?" I asked.

He pointed a tent "Bed to the right."

I entered the tent and let myself fall on the surprisingly comfortable bed. I fell asleep right away.

* * *

The sun started to shine, the birds began to sing, I woke up, rolled on my side and... _fell face to face with Pan._

"WHAT THE HELL!" I sat up straight. "You specifically told me to sleep on the bed to right!" I looked at the empty bed beside me. "And here you are on..." I stopped talking, realizing I was the one who had made the mistake; I was on the left bed...

"Took you longer than I expected to figure _that_ out." He smirked.

"Sorry, I may have over reacted a little. But couldn't you just have slept on the opposite bed for one night?"

"No. This is where I always sleep and it'll take more than you to change that."

What was that supposed to mean?

"At least you're awake now, so get up. Time to start training!" he added.

"What?"

"Training. In other words, I'm going to evaluate you. Then, I'll see if you're worth keeping."

"What makes you think I want to stay?"

"I don't recall asking you."

"I'm not an object, you know? I'm a person." I said.

"Same difference" he answered with his British accent.

He stood up and left the tent. I laid on the bed for just one more second.

"Ginger!"

"I'm not ginger, I'm auburn!" I let out a sigh. I wondered what he meant by training...

* * *

**Please review, fallow and favorite ! :)**

**Thank you so much! I won't make any promises, but I'll try to post one chapter a day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Immune

**I don't own Once Upon a Time, but I do own Livia.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Immune

"Shoot the apple" Pan said.

I closed one eye, aimed at the apple on the horizontal tree trunk, took a deep breath and let go of the arrow. Good news: it didn't kill anyone. Bad news: it landed about ten feet away the original target. The Lost Boys laughed, how supportive of them... Felix, a tall teenager with a big scar on his face, sat on the trunk, picked up the fruit and placed it on his head. Okay..?

Pan sighed "First of all, your left leg should be in front, sorry I forgot you had difficulty discerning your left and your right. This one." He pointed at my leg. I rolled my eyes, he was obviously referring to our little argument of this mourning. I did as he told me. "Now, aim at the apple."

"What?! But I'll kill him!" I objected.

"You will if you don't calm down." He stepped closer to me. "Relax your shoulders." He took an other step forward. He placed one hand on my back and another on my stomach. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Harden your core". He was practically whispering now. Why did he make me so nervous? He took off one hand and lifted my arm. "Now...shoot." He was definitely whispering to my ear now. I released the arrow and closed my eyes. No agonizing scream: reassuring. I slowly opened them one at the time.

"I did it!" I screamed. I turned around and hugged Pan. "Sorry..." I said, realizing what I had just done. He had a satisfied smile plastered on his face. "What's next?" I asked.

"A game."

"Anymore details you'd like to share?"

"Not very patient, are you?" he answered.

* * *

I soon found out what he meant by game.

"We split up into two teams. This," He showed us a boat shaped statue." will be over here. First team to steal it and take it back to their base wins."

"I know that game, I used to play it when I was a child." I commented.

"Well you probably didn't play with squid ink covered rocks." Said Felix.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see." Pan and Felix exchanged a knowing look.

Couldn't anyone here give straight answers?

"All of you," he pointed at the youngest group of boys. "go with Autumn." _Who's Autumn?_ I thought. Oh...me. I'd forgotten that I'd lied to Pan about my name. He didn't miss my confused only-for-one-second look. Shit. He knew. "The rest, come with me."

"Wear this." A boy on my team said as he gave me a glove. "This way you can throw rocks without poisoning yourself."

"Poison?!"

"It's not lethal." The boy reassured me. "It'll only paralyze you for a few minutes."

"GO!" Someone screamed.

I ran as fast as I could. Pan and his team did the same. He got there before us and took possession of the small ship. We started throwing rocks at them. Pan always seemed to avoid the stones, but his teammates weren't as lucky. After a few seconds, half of them were immobile. I decided to get as close to Pan as possible. My opponents, the ones who were still standing at least, threw rocks at me. Almost all of them hit me, I was in such pain, I almost fell to the ground, but adrenaline kicked in and I kept running. Pan turned around to faced me. Perplex, he froze for a moment. I took advantage of the opportunity and threw a poisonous rock at the opposite leader. Pan was instantly paralyzed. The statue fell out of his hands. I pick it up.

"Game over." I murmured to Pan, two inches away from him. I took the object back to the base, smiling in triumph. The boys were starring at me speechless.

"What?" I asked.

"...T-the squid ink, it didn't affect you." A boy said.

"How is that even possible?" Asked another.

"I-I honestly have no idea." I answered.

"Neither do I." said a voice behind me. I turn around to face the one and only Peter Pan.

I suddenly felt really weak and collapsed. I was waiting for Pan to offer me a hand. He didn't. Of course he wouldn't. Why would he? I got up by myself.

"I'm going for a walk." I said.

No one stopped me.

* * *

I walked slowly, it took me longer than I expected, but I got to the steam were I had stopped to rest the day before. This time I didn't only sink my feet in the water, I went to a deeper spot and swam. The magic operated almost immediately. My wounds were healed, my bruises disappeared. My skin felt clean and moisturized. Even my hair seemed (and smelled) nice. My strength restored, I walked to the beach and let the sun dry my wet clothes and skin. I admired the unique view and lost myself in thoughts of my family and friends. What were they doing? Were they wandering were I was, what had happened to me? Were they sad? Had Andy already found someone else? How was Amelia feeling? Had she learned anything new? A tear ran down my cheek.

When I came back to the camp (surprisingly, I'd found my way back easily), the boys were 'dancing' around the campfire. I sat next to Pan.

"This is Neverland," I said after a few minutes. "I know something is wrong with time here. It's different. But in what ways is it? Have I been gone for weeks now? Months?"

"No one misses you yet, if that's what you were wondering."

I waited for him to continue his explanation, but he didn't. I stood up and went to the tent, this time making sure to lay on the right bed. Why was I even here?

* * *

**Thank you so much to those of you who kept reading after chapter 1 ( and 2).**

**Please review, favorite and fallow!**

**Who's your favorite Once character (I might find a way to include him/her in the story)?**


	4. Chapter 4: Psychopath

**Me: "I don't own Once Upon A Time, but I do own Livia."**

**Livia: "I'm not an object, you know. I'm a person." **

**Pan: "Same difference."**

* * *

Chapter 4: Psychopath

* * *

-_Dream_-

_I ran as the sun kissed my skin. The wind was blowing, making my hair fly behind me. I could smell the salt in the air. I'd been running for hours but it had felt like seconds. I took a turn to the right and saw a pond. It was calling me, I couldn't get my eyes off it, I slowed down. I got closer to it. And closer. I couldn't think clearly anymore. I had water up to my ankles now. I kept walking. I'd lost control of my body, whatever inhabited the pond had taken over me. The water reached my knees. My waist. My neck. My head. _

_I was completely under water. I didn't even try to swim my way to the surface. I physically couldn't. I felt something grab my left foot, it pulled me even deeper in the water. The pond didn't seem to have a bottom. I let out all the air I'd manage to keep. I couldn't stop myself from opening my mouth to gasp for air. I felt the water infiltrate and invade my lungs. I lost consciousness. _

_-End of dream-_

* * *

I woke up suddenly, struggling for breath. I looked around with my wide open eyes. The forest. Not water. I let out a sigh. I closed my eyes, hoping to get a couple more minutes of sleep... I jumped on my feet. The forest?! I had fallen asleep on a bed in a tent. Not on the ground in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. Was this an other sick trick of Pan? Speaking of the devil, he appeared in front of me.

"Awake at last." He smirked.

"What do you want Pan? Most importantly, what am I doing here?" I asked.

"This is another challenge. You'll have to find your way back to camp."

"How am I supposed to do that? Don't you have anything to give me? Something to guide me, to help me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Well, not really, I wasn't going to give it to you but since you were clever enough to ask, I will. Here, " He said." a map."

He handed me a rolled piece of parchment paper.

"A map? Like the ones with dotted lines and a big 'x' at the end?" I said, laughing, as I rolled out the paper. It was blank. "I take it back; dotted lines and a big 'x' at the end are good, really good actually. How is that supposed to help me?"

"That _is_ a map." He pointed at what he had given me. "You just can't see it. You'll have to figure out how it works."

"How am I going to do that?" He didn't answer. "Just give me a clue... please."

"I don't know how it works, but I've heard that it has to know you in order to take you where you need to go." Just as he finished his sentence, he vanished.

I sat on a fallen tree trunk behind me and stared at the piece of paper.

"Okay...This is awkward. Am I supposed to have a conversation with you? Tell you about myself? How are you supposed to get to know me?" I paused. "Well, I arrived here, in Neverland two days ago. I was abducted by a living shadow; it has really creepy eyes by the way. Now I'm 'hanging out' with a bunch of teenage boys, one of them is a control-freak-violent-friggin'-pain-in-the-ass who wants me to find my way back to his camp. He thinks I want to stay here? Why would I want to that? I've spent two nights sleeping outside and I am very much NOT an outdoor person." I said as I hit with my hand an insect that was bugging me. "I've been wearing the same outfit for three days, I haven't brushed my teeth in what feels like forever, my hair is a mess, I'm not wearing any makeup... Can't he see I don't belong here? Is he blind or something? The Lost Boys are called like that for a reason and I'm pretty sure it's not just because they're geographically lost. I have friends and family in my world. What the heck am I doing here?!" I was practically screaming now. I glanced at the 'map'. It was still blank. "Great, now I'm pointlessly talking to myself. Well, paper since it doesn't seem like you want to help me I'll have to get there by myself."

* * *

I grabbed a rock and marked the trees I past by, this way, if I got even _more_ lost, I could come back where I started. About thirty minutes later, although I wasn't sure because time was different, I found myself facing a cliff. _Literally a dead end_ I thought. I turned around, I walked to the nearest tree, it had a mark. Good. Then I realized they all did. Not good. I just decided to wander off in the forest... which was probably stupid.

* * *

I heard a growl behind me. I turned to face the animal. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen before, it was furious and enraged, it looked like something between a bear and a wolf and it was coming to get me. I started running, not wanting to become lunch for the atrocious beast. After five minutes, I was exhausted, but I couldn't stop, not if wanted to live. My legs were hurting and I had a cramp under my ribs, on the left side of my stomach. Out of breath, I slowed down a little. I slightly turned my head to see the monster. It was dangerously close. I tripped over a rock and fell face first to the ground. I tried to stand up but only managed to roll to my side. The animal stood in front of me. It stared at me with its wild, almost magical, eyes before raising its paw to hit me. I put my arm in front of my face to protect it. It violently scratched my arm with its claws. It stood up on two paws, ready to charge again. My hand touched something. A bow. And an arrow. _How did it get here?_ I wondered. I grabbed it and instinctively shoot the bear/wolf before it hurt me again. It wasn't as precise as the time Pan had helped me, but it did hit the animal which was paralyzed._ Squid ink_ I taught. Someone had purposely left the bow and arrow here, knowing that I would need it. I took off running; I had no time to waste. If the animal was part wolf, it could smell me, but it would also mean it couldn't climb trees. I damn hoped I was right. I climbed a tree nearby. Pain from my injured arm shot through my body. I kept climbing. I pulled myself on a strong looking and high branch. The animal past under the tree. It stopped, looked around and then circled the tree. All of a sudden, it lifted its head and stared right at me. I held my breath, wandering what would come next. It did the last thing I expected it to do: it left.

I rested for a few seconds, trying to get my breath back. I took out the 'map' from my pocket and used it to cover my bloody wound. I looked up to the sky. All I could think of was getting back home. I didn't belong in Neverland, I sobbed quietly. I took off the parchment... it was glowing! DNA, that's how it 'knew' me! That's also why Pan couldn't understand it, it was science! I practically jumped off the tree, I was so anxious to get to the camp. It was one thing to live in a forest with boys and a whole other to survive alone in the woods, hunted by monstrous beasts.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I was back at camp. When Pan saw me, he tossed me sword. I caught it, not without cutting the palm of my hand.

"Ow. Why would I need a sword?" I asked.

My question was soon answered when Peter Pan waved his sword in front of me. His shoulders tensed as he prepared to strike. I manage to block and dodge a few times, but was never able to riposte. With every step he took, he made me move backwards. Eventually the inevitable happened. My back hit a tree. My opponent disarmed me in a matter of seconds and pressed his weapon against my throat.

"Not very skilled in sword fighting." He said matter-of-factly.

I was tempted to spit in his face. He lowered the sword.

"Are you coming?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We're having lunch."

"Was it you, back in the forest, you know... the mutant animal?"

"Yes, I send it after you." He said as if it were totally normal.

"What?! I was asking if you had left the bow and arrow for me."

"I did that too."

"You are unbelievable. Seriously, you try to kill me twice in one day and you expect me to simply 'have lunch' with you."

"I didn't try to kill you."

"I'm pretty sure the monster wasn't there to have tea and scones with me." I retorted.

"I didn't try to kill you," he paused. "because if I had, I would have succeeded." He smirked.

"Psychopath." I whispered even though I knew he'd able to hear me. I followed him nonetheless because I was starving.

* * *

**Thank you so much! Please, make my day by reviewing/adding as favorite/fallowing. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

**I don't own Once Upon a Time, but I do own Livia**.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lies

* * *

_-Dream-_

_He was following me, running behind me to give me some space. Why were we running? I didn't know. I just knew it felt right. I slightly turned my face to see him. I gave him a smile, he smiled back. I tripped on a rock and almost fell, but he got there and caught me just in time. I looked into his eyes and saw the world. He helped me get on my feet and sent me away. I ran as the sun kissed my skin. The wind was blowing, making my hair fly behind me. I could smell the salt in the air. We'd been running for hours but it had felt like seconds. I took a turn to the right and saw a pond._

_-end of dream-_

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed and alone. Pan was staring at me. Weird.

"How may I help you?" I asked faking a sweet voice.

"We need to talk, Autumn." He simply answered, emphasizing on the last word.

"Sure, but um first, do you happen to have any tooth paste?"

Just as I said so, a bottle appeared in his hand. "Drink this, it'll get rid of your mourning breath, princess. Thank you for worrying about my wellbeing."

I ignored his comment and swallowed the liquid. My mouth instantly felt fresh.

"Follow me."

I guess someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this mourning... We walked through the forest for ten minutes. Pan (aka Mr. Grumpy) stopped when we were out of hearing distance.

"Stop lying, Ginger." He shot me a really dirty look.

"What do you mean, Grumpy?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. If looks could kill, he'd totally be dead.

"You know what I mean Autumn."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Enlighten me, Pan."

"Your real name isn't Autumn, it's Livia."

"Why should I have given you my real name? I didn't know if I could trust you. I still don't."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"You tried to kill me _twice_ and you're not exactly the most straightforward person I know. You lie all the time. You lie by omission."

"You're just as guilty as I am. I know all about you. You're seventeen years old. You have a sister, Amelia, parents, a boyfriend, Andy, and friends who love you. You're-"

"Congratulations, you know how to use Facebook." I said sarcastically, cutting him off.

"The book of faces?"

"Yeah, I supposed you could say so, it's kind of a digital library with many people's stories... I lost you at digital, didn't I? Point is you know nothing about me. Do you know what I fear most, what my best kept secret is, what I like to do, what I don't, what my favourite song is, my favourite dish, my favourite colour, my favourite movie, my favourite book? Do you know what the most embarrassing moment of my life was or the day I cried the most?! You know nothing about me! Don't pretend you do." I was screaming now. He was about to say something. "Shut up! Do you even know why I'm here?!"

"I don't know why you're here. You're obviously not a Lost Girl, so many people care about you. I do know something though; you will pay for disrespecting me."

"I don't give a shit about what you say."

"You were adopted." He dropped the words like a bomb. They destroyed me more than a bomb could have.

"No, you're lying."

"You know I'm not. Have you ever seen pictures of your mother pregnant or of baby you?"

We lost them all in a fire, I thought. Another lie.

He grabbed my arm.

I lurched away. "Don't touch me." I said my voice breaking. I walked away, holding my tears for as long as I could. When I was too far away from Pan for him to see me, I let myself fall on the leaf covered ground and cried.

"It's alright," I looked up and saw a girl; she wore green clothes and looked older than me. I grabbed the hand she offering. "Follow me." She said. I don't know what, but something told me I could trust this blond smiling woman.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, I hated writing this chapter, I like when Pan is a jerk, but here he's just mean and cold hearted. Let me just tell you that Livia is furious at Pan right now. You've probably figured out the girl is Tinker Bell...**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**If you have any questions let me know in the review section. Thank you for reading my fanfiction!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tinker Bell

**Don't own OUAT, do own Livia.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tinker Bell

When I finally stopped crying, I looked around. I was in a small wooden tree house. The furniture was very simple; a couple of chairs, a modest table and a bed in the corner of the room.

"Hi, I'm Tinker Bell. You must be Livia." She smiled. "I overheard your conversation with Peter Pan earlier." She added when I gave her a how-do-you-know-my-name look.

"What's your story?" I chuckled. "It's a funny choice of words actually, because... where I come from, you're a story. You're a magical green fairy who helps Peter Pan."

She laughed. "Me, help _Pan_?"

"Yeah, you're kind of his most loyal companion and best friend. But then again, he's supposed to be a hero, not the bad guy."

"Can't belive what people say, right?."

"Did the shadow take you too?" I asked.

"No, I was banished." She stared at the floor. "I disobeyed the rules and stole fairy dust to help a woman who turned out to be evil and selfish; she didn't want to be helped. When the other fairies found out what I'd done, I found myself deprived of wings and magic and banished to this land." Her eyes watered, she wasn't sad, she was angry. "They no longer believed in me. I've been here ever since. I spend my time mostly alone although I've had some unfortunate encounters with Pan." She wiped away her tears. "But now you're here."

"A land were fairies exist... A week ago I wouldn't have believed a word you just said, but I've seen so much these past few days. I don't think anything is impossible anymore." I let out a sight. "I just want things to go back the way they were, it was so much simpler." It was my turn to water up now.

Tink grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her. "We'll find out who you are and why you're here." Just like that, I hugged her. We stayed in that position for a few minutes, lost in our thoughts and relived not to be alone anymore.

"I can't tell you how happy I am not to be the only girl here anymore." She pulled away.

I smiled. "Who is he? I've spent enough time with Pan to have a very strong opinion about him, I don't think I need to specify that I'm not a fan of his, but you've been here for a lot longer than I have. You must know more about him than I do."

"Unlike you or the Lost Boys, I've never been evaluated. I don't think he ever wanted me in his little camp. I feared him before I even got to this land-"

"Afraid of a teenage boy?"

"Where I come from, the Enchanted forest that is, they are legends about him. He's not just a boy, he's immortal and the most powerful person I know. He has magic, dark magic, and Neverland is magic's nest. I don't know how he got here in the first place, I don't know if Neverland even existed before he got here or if he created it. He is Neverland's one and only ruler, always has been, always will be."

"If he's so powerful, how come he lives in a tent? If I were capable of it, I'd make myself a giant castle or something. Even your house is better furnished than his lair and you don't have magic."

"I don't need magic to create things, I'm a tinkerer." She said obviously proud of herself. "Peter Pan is a heartless, thirsty for power, blood and violence..."

"Psychopath." I finished. "I know. I should also say that he's borderline crazy, sorry I take back 'borderline', insensitive jerk, pain in the ass... Ah! He drives me mad!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. How come every time someone talked about him I ended up screaming? "The way he always does this twitching thing with his eyebrows and his typical smirk..."

"It's kinda hilarious."

We mimicked him and started laughing. Tink really knew how to make me feel better.

We spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. We bounded instantly. She was like the big sister I never had.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at my injured arm.

"Diagnosis: cut. Cause: Peter Pan's pet." She looked confused; she had probably never seen the bear/wolf. Nonetheless she bandaged my right arm. I needed to go back to the healing pond. I don't know why but I decided not to tell Tinker Bell about it.

* * *

**Please review/ fav/ follow: it's the best part about writing fan fictions!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dead Man's Peak

**Don't own OUAT (saddly...), but I do own Livia.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dead Man's Peak

"Tink? How does time work here?"

"I'm not sure. From what I've heard, time is non-existent in Neverland."

"That's why no one ages, right?

"Yes. It also means that if you were to leave this place today, you could come back to your world any time after the moment you left."

"So, in theory, I could spend then years in Neverland, then go back to Earth and it would be the same time that I left?"

"That... or a hundred years later."

"Who decides that?"

"Who do you think?" My friend answered.

"Why did I even ask?"

When she finished cooking an 'omelette' over the fire with bird eggs we had found, she handed me a plate.

"Mmm... This is the best meal I've had in days! You're an excellent cook." I complimented her.

She smiled. " I might know of something that could help you learn more about yourself. It's a long shot, it probably won't work, but it's all we've got right now."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something we can find at the top of Dead Man's Peak."

"Okay, but what is it?" I repeated.

"I just don't want to get your hopes up..."

"Fine. What exactly is Dead Man's Peak?"

"See the pointed top of that ridge over there?" She pointed at a mountain. "That's Dead Man's Peak."

"Why is it called like that?"

''I don't know. I guess we'll find out by ourselves."

"You know you're not super reassuring, right?" I suddenly didn't feel that hungry anymore.

"Sorry. I'm going to gather up some things we might need, we can leave in about half an hour."

"Good. I have to go for...for a walk."

I didn't want to give Tink anymore details. Thankfully she didn't say anything. If she was suspecting something, she didn't let it show.

* * *

When I got to the steam, I poured water on my arm. I watched as the cuts disappeared before my eyes. I drank big gulps of it and then filled a bottle I had borrowed from Tinker Bell.

* * *

Tink was waiting for me in front of her tree house.

"Had a nice walk?" She wondered.

"It was fine." I answered.

She stood up and I followed her towards the peak.

* * *

"I swear... if _one_ more mosquito bites me, I'm gonna set this whole friggin' forest on fire!" I said as I slapped my face trying to kill a bug.

Tink chuckled and tossed me a small container with some sort of lotion. "Apply that on your skin, especially on your forehead, behind your ears and on the back of your neck, the sent will gross insects out."

"It's grossing _me_ out." I pointed out. I inspected the jelly on my finger. I smelled it. "Is this some sort of magical concoction?"

"It's citronella."

"Oh..." I did as she had told me.

"Here we are." The fairy said.

We were facing a vertical wall of stones. She took a rope and two mini axes out of the bag she was carrying.

"Are you going to scale this thing?" I asked.

"No. You are."

"What!?... but I can't. Why not you? Are you staying down here?"

"Of course you can. You're the strongest of us. You'll have to get there by yourself and then pull me up." She attached the rope around my waist and gave me the mini axes.

"What if I fall?"

"I'd love to tell you that I'd catch you, but I'm not a very good liar. Don't fall."

_Great, _I thought to myself. I put my right foot on a rock and I stuck the left mini axe as high as I could. (Good thing Tink had passed me a pair of 'shoes'.) I did the same with the one in my right hand. I tested them a little bit to ensure that they would be able to hold my weight and then lifted myself. I repeated the process a few times before I had to pause. The muscles of my arms and my abs were screaming at me to stop.

"Gosh, I'm out of shape. If I ever make it out of this alive, I'm going to work out every day."

I heard Tink laugh softly. I glanced down to look her... bad idea. I hadn't realized how far from the ground I was. I felt a little dizzy and everything around me started to seem blurry.

"Don't look down." I whispered to myself. "Keep up, you're almost there."

The rock on which my left foot rested tumbled down. I lost my balance and let out a scream. My right hand lost hold of the mini axe and I found myself swinging in the air only supported by the left mini axe... and it was definitely not going to hold on for long.

"YOU HAVE TO GRAB HOLD OF THE RIGHT AXE!" I heard Tink scream.

My sweaty palm was slipping. I pulled myself up a bit just to be able to put my right foot on a rock. I reached out, but it was still too far. I healed my breath and slightly moved to the right. I reached out again. This time I was able to grab the axe. I sighed and felt the tears running down my cheeks. I kept going. I knew I was close, but it felt so far away. I was both physically and emotionally exhausted. I had had enough near death experiences in the last week to last a lifetime. When I finally got to the end of the rocky vertical wall where the mountain was relatively flat before slopping gently upwards, I lay on the ground.

"You still there?" I heard a distant voice.

I tied one end of the rope around a tree (Yes, they were trees...) and threw the other at Tink. She wrapped it around herself and I helped her get to the top. I rapidly understood why she couldn't have been the one to climb up first. She kept tripping and swinging in the air. If it hadn't been for that rope, she would've crashed to the ground more than a few times... It didn't seem to embarrass her though. Every time, she would frown, bite her bottom lip, wipe away the sweat on her forehead and pull herself up. She kept going no matter what. I could tell she was strong and determined.

When she joined me, we stayed silent for a couple of minutes. The only good thing about our situation, of course apart from being alive, was the view. It was breathtaking.

Eventually, we got up and started walking towards the peak of the ridge.

* * *

"AAhhhhh!" I ran up to my friend, worried.

She put a hand on her mouth and looked shocked. She was speechless, she stepped backwards. I looked over at what she was pointing out. A body. No, _bodies_. I looked around. _Dozens_ of bodies.

_Dead Man's Peak..._

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter! Please riview :) Oh! And I still want to know who your fav OUAT character is! _**

**_review = update _**

**_ok... I'll still update even if there aren't any reviews, but : new reviews = faster updates_**


	8. Chapter 8: Unbelievable

**Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed/followed/ added as favorite my story! As always: I don't own Once, but I do own Livia.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unbelievable

Not one body. Bodies. Dozens of bodies. Of lifeless people.

"What do we do?" Tinker Bell whispered when she finally regain control of herself.

"We make sure we don't end up like them." I answered quietly.

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"Shh... We find out the cause of death."

I squat next to the nearest body. It was cold and purple. The man's eyes were wide open and yellow, rotten. The awful smell was overwhelming, I felt like throwing up. I studied the body for a minute: no signs of struggle, no bruises, no blood. I moved on to the next one. It seemed more recent: no signs of struggle, no bruises, no blood. Except for a little circular spot on the left side of the neck. The eyes were once again open and yellowish. This time the mouth was open too. The third one was event more recent. There weren't any signs of struggle, but there was a small bruise and some blood on the left side of the neck.

"Same injury." I told Tink. She looked like she was about to pass out. I wasn't feeling so well myself.

"This one too." She said pointing at a body. "Maybe a knife?"

"I don't think so, there would've been other cuts on the body. The hole is too small too. Maybe something like a needle, a syringe..?" I answered

"A what?"

"Never mind, it would be very unlikely to find syringes in Neverland..."

"That's odd."

"What is?" I turned around to look at what Tinker Bell was pointing at.

"It's swollen." Indeed there was a little bump on the left side of the neck.

"Shit" I said as I looked at Tink... or at what was _behind_ her. "Just don't move. Stay absolutely still." I saw the fear in her eyes.

Circling the fairy was a giant wasp.

Thoughts raced through my mind. What now? What were we supposed to do? It was obvious that the others had died from the sting of this kind of mutant insect. Their venom was probably lethal. Were there more of them? Why did it only sting on the left side of the neck? These dead men looked pretty tough, why hadn't anyone of them succeeded in killing this thing? What now? What could I do to save both Tink and I?

Suddenly, I noticed my friend was doing some weird thing with her eyes. At first I taught the wasp was making her feel 'funny', but then I realized she looking from me to something beside me. I looked over; it was some sort of plant. _Very_ s_lowly_, I reached towards it and snatched a part of it. The insect somehow 'heard' me and flew towards me, menacingly pointing its stinger at me. By reflex, I waved the leaves in front of my face. The wasp abruptly stopped. I took a step forwards, continuing to brandish the branch. It backed away. I took another step forward; it backed away again. The wasp and I dance like that for another minute before it flew away.

"How did you know it would work?" I asked Tink.

"Wormwood, the wasps are afraid of it. I've never seen such a big one, but I guessed it would probably be scared of it too."

"Well, thank God you were right!" My heart was still racing. "This little trip to Dead Man's Peak is starting to seem like a bad idea, don't you think?"

"Come on Livia, we've made it this far. We can't give up now. Plus, if we find what I think we can find, all of this will be worth it-"

"_If_ we do. There's also the possibility that we go back home empty handed. Not to mention that this is awfully dangerous."

"Trust me, I know. But don't you want to learn more about the truth, Liv?"

"Not if it means one of us dying, Tink. You're my only friend here and-"

"Don't worry about me. I've lived on this island for longer than I can remember... and Neverland isn't really known for its safety."

I had nothing else to say, so I just followed her, praying that we would be alright.

* * *

We kept hiking for another hour.

"This is it." Tinker Bell said.

I speechless, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Wh..what is it?" Was all I managed to say.

* * *

**I've got a spoiler for you guys: Pan will be back in chapter 10. ( ;D, yeah, I've missed him too...)**

**So fallow to know when the next chapters are up!**

**Don't forget to review and fav. **

**What did they find..? (suspense)**


	9. Chapter 9: Believe

**Hey, so this chapter is lighter than last one. **

**I love titles, I just do. Sometimes I have no idea what it should be, sometimes I know it right away and other times I start with the title and base my chapter on it.**

**I sadly don't own Once. I do own Livia. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Believe

I didn't know what kind of tree it was because it had leaves, but also needles like a conifer. It was immense. I had never seen such a tall tree in my life. Blossoms ornamented the tree, resembling fuchsia and white pine cones. An eerie green vapour emanated from the flowers and some of it, in liquid form, flowed across the trunk, like a miniature river.

"Pixie dust." Said Tinker Bell, in awe. I could tell she had seen it before, but it still amazed her.

"It's beautiful..." It truly was, I couldn't take my eyes off it.

I stretched out my arm and let some of the dust flow on my hand. My fingers were glowing.

"We have to go Livia, if we want to be back before dark." Whispered Tink.

"I know. Do you have something to store it in?" I asked, keeping my voice down. This magical place felt kind of... sacred.

"Here." She said as she handed me a vial.

After filling it up, I passed the phial back to Tink who put it away. I looked at the pink tinted sky.

"We'll never make it before nightfall." I observed.

"Of course we will."

"How? It's at least a four hour hike and we're tired now."

"We're not walking." Our gazes locked. "We're flaying back home. I don't have magic anymore, but you can make it work. I believe in you, Liv. You just have to believe in pixie dust."

"Okay, let's do this than." I said still a little bit skeptical. I sprinkle pixie dust over my head.

"No, not like that. You have to truly believe. Think about all the things you've seen since you got here. Think about how different this world is compared to the one you come from."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The shadow. Its glowing eyes. The magical healing pond. Time. Pan and the Lost Boys. Tinker Bell. The monster. The giant wasp. The squid ink. Pixie dust. Magic? Hell, I believed in it. I open my eyes. I WAS FLYING!

A smile plastered on my face, I held out a hand at Tink. She grabbed it and I pulled her.

"How do I do this?" I asked.

"Just think of what you want to do, of where you want to go."

I thought of Tink's lair. Almost immediately, I just knew exactly what to do. We flew over the mountain, the forest and even did a little detour over the sea. Everything seemed so small, so... insignificant. The vertical rocky wall I had scaled didn't look so 'giant' or 'impossible' from up here. Even my issues with Pan felt unimportant. Flying gave me this strange and amazing feeling that made me forget about everything. It made me unable to think. My mind was blank. I could only feel the wind caress my skin and blow my hair, only behold the splendor of the island and the never ending ocean.

* * *

When we landed, I still had this almost overwhelming sensation of lightness. I let out a sigh.

"I could do this all day." I said.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. Oh, how I miss my wings..."

"What's the dust for?"

"Obviously not to just fly back here." Tink smiled. "As you know, I can't use magic, but you can. You proved it by believing in magic and succeeding in making pixie dust work. There's this spell I know of that will help you learn more about your past."

"Reveal the past to perceive the present and foreshadow the future." I repeated the sentence three times.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

_-Vision-_

_The enchanted forest_

_A woman wearing a blue dress concealed by a black cape stands in front the massive door of a scary looking castle. She raises her fist wanting to knock on the door. She stops herself, still unsure if this was a good idea._

_"Come in, deary." A voice behind the door says._

_The woman decides that it is now too late to go back and opens the door. A man with crocodile skin is turning straw into gold. He looks up at her._

_"I never thought you would come, deary." He smiled maliciously. "I know what you want and I can help you with it. But as I always say, magic comes with a price. It's too bad your light magic isn't powerful enough for this, isn't it deary? Now, the question is: Are you ready to pay the price?"_

_"What is it that you want, dark one?"_

_"It's not what; it's who I want. You've probably guessed it: I want your first born. Do we have a deal?"_

_-end of vision-_

* * *

**_Next chapter: Peter Pan..._**

**_follow/favorite/review_**


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

**Sorry I didn't post a chapter on Friday I was pretty busy. I also don't know when I'll be posting chapter 11 because I have a lot of_ work_ and I mean _a lot: 10 million projects and orals, not to mention exams... Wait, I forgot homework (how could I ?)... Thank you so much teachers, can't wait for Christmas exams! (me smiling sarcastically). The usual: Don't own Once. Do own Livia._**

* * *

Chapter 10: Questions

"What do you think?" Tink asked me.

"I really like it, thanks. I was getting tired of my old clothes." I turned to the left to admire the back of my new outfit. It was really nice. Tink had changed my dark blue yoga pants into tight comfortable leggings. I had replaced my black T-shirt by an oversized beige blouse. I had rolled the sleeves and Tink had given me a belt that really pulled off the look.

"I'm starting to think you still have magic," I teased, "because those slippers were hopeless."

Indeed, she had done an amazing job turning my slippers into boots. I laughed a little; this was so different from the clothes that I used to wear. No designer high heels or skater skirts or colourful necklaces. But I loved it. It made me look like an adventurer or a cute pirate. I felt braver and it seemed appropriate for the situation. I tied my auburn hair into a side braid and smiled at my reflexion, satisfied with the overall look.

* * *

In the evening, we made a camp fire -but we definitely did not dance- and sat around it, on logs.

"For sure, the man is Rumpl-The Dark One." Tinker Bell said, referring to vision I had had a few days ago. "But I just can't figure out who that woman is."

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't really help to know that she wore a blue dress and a black cape." I added.

"There's one thing though; you said something about light magic, right?"

"The crocodile man said 'It's too bad your light magic isn't powerful enough for this'. What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know, it could mean anything really. People went -or go- to him for so many reasons."

"There's this one thing I really can't stop thinking about." I looked up at Tink, the dancing flames of the fire illuminating her face. On the outside, she seemed calm, serine, but by the look in her eyes I knew something was worrying her. She nodded for me to continue. "Do you think they were talking about me? The first born, I mean?"

"It could be, but honestly, I have no idea." She stared at the crackling fire. "You know what else I can't figure out? Pan. Why hasn't he come to 'pay us a visit' yet? It's not really like him to let people leave his group."

"Maybe he just doesn't care enough to give a s***." I said.

"I don't think so Livia. I could tell by your conversation the other day that you intrigue him. He pretends you don't puzzle him, but I'm pretty sure he's trying to get answers of his own. I'm telling you, there's something off with his behaviour."

"This leaves us with more questions than answers." I sighed.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the vision and about what Tink had said about Pan. After a while, I decided that a walk was just what I needed to take my mind off things. As I got up, the floor of the tree house cracked. Tink, lying on her mattress, turned to her side. I waited a couple of minutes to make sure she was still asleep, as I doubted she would let me go out on my own this late. Then, I walked to the door making as less noise as possible. The door whined. Shut up, I thought. I got out and closed the door quietly behind me.

At first, I didn't really know where I was going. I was following imaginary paths; turning right behind the giant rock, then left before the weird tree, following the swamp... Then I realized that I wasn't just wandering in the forest. I was going to the beach, more specifically the spot where I slept on my first night in Neverland.

* * *

There were no traces of me ever being there. Nothing. It was as if I had never even been there. Everything was so calm, peaceful, unlike the night I arrived to this magical land, the night that everything changed, the night my life had turned upside down. I sat down and let the music of the ocean rock me like a child listening to his mother singing a lullaby. The shining stars surrounded the full moon. It was both the same and a different night sky as the one I used to admire from the window of my bedroom. Home... My heart tightened in my chest and I felt a nought in my throat form.

"What am I doing here?" I wondered out loud.

"Talking to yourself now, Luv?"

I knew that voice all too well. I didn't need to turn around and look at the person standing behind me to know who it belonged to. Caught in this pretty embarrassing moment, I had two options: denial or indifference. Since denying the fact that I was talking to myself was obviously not going to fool Pan, indifference was my only option.

"I was just wondering what the heck I'm doing here."

"I'll spare you some time." He said. Had he found out the reason behind my presence here? "Sometimes my shadow just likes to bring idiots here. Don't worry, it's very common."

"Excuse me?!" I got up to face him. "There is an idiot here, but it's definitely not me."

"I love it when you are mad, Luv." He smirked.

Luv? What the hell? I'd been M.I.A for a few days and now I was his Luv? Wished that worked with other guys...

"You're such an asshole." Yeah, my comebacks were lame.

"Already insulting me?" He faked an innocent smile. "I haven't seen you in days. No greetings?"

"You knew where I was all along, you could have come to say 'hi'. But no, you were too busy dealing with your oversized ego."

"That's the thing Livia, I was too busy watching you make a fool of yourself."

"Are you sure you weren't facing a mirror?" I retorted. He didn't expect that. Good.

"Wardrobe change? I like it." He looked at me from head to toes. I felt the red of my burning checks rise, I was lucky it was dark and he couldn't see me blush. I hadn't realized that my outfit did kind of show off what I had. I rejected the urge I felt to cover myself up. If I wanted to win this, whatever _this_ was, I had to fake indifference and confidence.

"What were you really up to, Pan?"

"Same old. You know where to find me when you get tired of the wannabe fairy, Luv." With that he took off.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped but didn't turn around. "You forgot your bull crap." He vanished. I walked back to the tree house with a satisfied grin on my face.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Isn't Pan just The perfect jerk? Yeah... but I still enjoyed writing this chapter and I have to admit I kind of missed those Livia and Pan moments... What about you?**

**Please comment/ follow/ favorite.**

**See you! 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Taken Away

**I don't own Once, but I do own Livia**.

* * *

Chapter 11: Taken Away

_-Dream-  
He was following me, running behind me to give me some space. Why were we running? I didn't know. I just knew it felt right. I slightly turned my face to see him. Who was he? It was as if I could see him, but couldn't make out his features. Somehow I knew it was a boy. I gave him a smile and and I felt him smile back. I tripped on a rock and almost fell, but he got there and caught me just in time. I looked into his eyes. I didn't know what color they were but I was able to see the world. An almost overwhelming feeling of peace filled my heart. He helped me get on my feet and sent me away. I ran as the sun kissed my skin. The wind was blowing, making my hair fly behind me. I could smell the salt in the air. We'd been running for hours but it had felt like seconds. I took a turn to the right and saw a pond. It was calling me. At first it was a murmur but then it got louder and louder and louder. The whispers had become screams. I couldn't resist it anymore. I got into the water._

_-end of dream-_

* * *

"I know it was foolish of me to go out alone so late at night," I told Tinkerbell. I had been debating for the past hour whether or not to tell her about my escapade to the beach and now I kind of regretted sharing that information with her. "and I am sorry I didn't tell you before but I needed some time alone to clear my head."

"I understand wanting to be alone but bad things could have happened Livia-"

"but nothing did." I interrupted her. I stormed out of the treehouse. I really didn't feel like being lectured.

I had probably been walking for half an hour when I started feeling dizzy, I stopped and leaned on a tree. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V.**

_-vision-  
Two men arrived in a car at the small old-fashioned town where the tallest building was a library over which was a frozen clock. The one sitting in the passenger's seat rolled down his window. The cold autumn wind filled the car, no sounds were audible. The streets were empty and quiet, eerie._

_"This place sure is weird." He said._

_"Let's just get this work done and get out of here." Answered the driver. He took a sip of coffee.  
The car pulled out in front of an ancient house. The clouds that covered the sky made it look even creepier. The tall thin man took another sip of coffee and got out of the car. He followed his partner to the door. The annoyed chubby man knocked twice. A young woman answered the door._

_"Are you Elena?" The fat man asked._

_The lady nodded, a worried expression on her face._

_"Social services," the man continued. His breath smelled like something fried. They showed her their IDs and a letter from the jury. "We're here to take your baby away."_

_"No, but..." The woman said._

_"I'm sorry but it was proved that you are not in position to take care of your child."_

_"I-I... but-"_

_"You have 30 minutes."_

_The woman closed the door and rushed to the baby's crib. The hungry child was crying. The mother took her daughter and held her close to her heart._

_"It's alright. Everything's going to be fine." She said, more to herself than to the baby._

_She always feared this day would come, the day her daughter was taken away from her. After feeding her baby and singing her a lullaby, she packed a couple of things and dressed her child. She then went to her bedroom and took out a letter she had hidden in book that was sitting on her night stand. The knocks on the door reminded her that it was time to say goodbye to her daughter. Reluctantly, she open the front door. Shaking, she kissed her baby on the forehead and gave her to the thin man._

_"Please don't take her away, please..." She cried._

_But the men and the baby got in the car and left, without looking back._

_"I love you." Whispered the devastated woman between two sobs. "I will always love you Livia."_

_From a window of his antique shop, a mysterious man watched the car leave the town, a satisfied smile plastered on his face. 'The deal still stands' he thought._

_-end of vision-_

* * *

Livia? W-was that my birth mother? I woke up with an awful headache. The ground under my sore body felt soft and smooth, I wasn't in the middle of the forest anymore. _'Tink probably found me and brought me back here'_, I thought. I slowly opened my eyes. Standing in front of me wasn't my fairy friend... but rather the one and only Peter Pan. His face was three inches away mine and his lips were dangerously close...

* * *

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly loved writing it :)**

**Please, leave a riview and if you have any questions also let me know in the comment section (I'll try my best to answer them). **

**Fallow and favorite too!**

**See you!**

**\- Mara**


	12. Chapter 12: The Tyrant

**I don't own Once, I do own Livia**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Tyrant

I gasped. I sat bolt upright, practically jumping out of surprise, and promptly bumped heads with my possible abductor, which only made my headache worse.

"Oh. My. God. Pan, what the hell?! Don't ever do that to someone unless you want to give them a heart attack." I said, out of breath. My heart was still racing.

"I wouldn't want such clumsiness to go to waste." He smirked.

I looked around; we were back in his tent. I was laying on the bed to the _right_.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"I was walking through the forest when I saw you, you were wandering all alone..." He shot me a I-told-you-so look. He was probably implying that he knew that Tink and I had left in a fight. "Then you leaned on a tree and decided to hug the ground, backwards of course. I've got to say I'm impressed, you're very skilled." He said as he twitched his eyebrows.

"I know that part. I meant 'what am I doing here?'" I was tired and my head hurt too much to think of good comebacks.

"I was very tempted to leave you laying on the ground, but then that'd be rude of me... wouldn't it?" humour coloured his answer.

"Yeah, 'cause you're quite the gentlemen." I put a hand on my forehead. 'I must've hit my head pretty hard when I fell,' I thought.

Pan wasn't going to answer my question. At first, I was thankful for the quiet moment, since it appeased the sensation of little men drilling holes in my head. But then I realized that we were both sitting on the mattress and that Pan was still staring. The silence grew awkward, so I stood up (which made me feel dizzy) and walked out of the tent, leaving the amused tyrant alone. I started walking away from the camp when one of the Lost Boys grabbed my arm. He couldn't be more than eleven. He was a head smaller than me and his hair reminded me of flames. It resembled mine, but the orange colour was brighter, more vibrant.

"Where do you think you're going?" His question sounded rehearsed and his hands were trembling.

I looked straight into his eyes, all I could see was fear. The other boys were watching us now. Pan was grinning. He was making the poor child do this. 'Disgusting', I thought.

I shook off his arm and took a step forward.  
"Push me to the ground and then drag me back to Pan." I quickly whispered.

The boy looked confused, but nodded.

"I am getting out of here." I said, raising my voice.

The boy did as I had told him. I felt like the little constructors in my head were building a subway.

"I see you've met our newest recruit." Said the leader.

* * *

"Thanks," said the boy I had helped as he sat next to me around the campfire.

I smiled weakly. "I don't want to think about what Pan would've done to you if I'd left."

"I'm Stupastian, but they call me-"

"STUPID! COME HERE!" yelled Felix.

"I've got to go." He said. He looked so sweet, how could the other boys be so mean to him?

Pan took the empty spot Stupastian had left behind.

I sighed. "I'm too tired to argue Pan." I felt goose bumps on my skin where his arm touched mine.

He looked away. "I know." For a sliver of a second I could have sworn his expression softened.

* * *

**You thought they were going to kiss, didn't you...**

**Not yet ;)**

**I know this was a short chapter, but next one will be longer (and better) I promise!**

**See you!**

**-Mara**


	13. Chapter 13: Wild Hearts

**I don't own Once, but I do own Livia. After this chapter you will either love or hate me.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Wild Hearts

"Please tell me you're not going to evaluate me again," I told Pan.

"No, I'm done with that. I've concluded that you are very much not Lost Boy -Girl, I should say- material." He said matter-of-factly.

Could that mean that I was going home? My heart suddenly filled with hope, but I couldn't let Pan see that.

"Then, what am I still doing in Neverland?" I asked, annoyed.

"Things tend to get boring here, you amuse me. You're a distraction, an entertainment."

"Wow. So I'm your personal jester, now." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

We were standing outside of his tent. It was very early in the mourning and the Lost Boys were still sleeping.

Pan chuckled. "Today, my professional fool, there's something I want to show you."

Before I could say anything, he wrapped his arm around my waist and propelled us into the sky, pulling me closer as he did so. I was amazed by the sky, it was pink and purple and orange and blue. Dawn from this angle was simply... breathtaking. It was so beautiful that I had forgotten about our proximity and his arm on my waist. I felt his gaze and blushed. I started wondering why Pan had brought me here. He didn't really seem like the kind of guy to admire the sky...but then again, I didn't know much about him.

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered.

"I want to teach you how to fly." He simply answered.

I smiled, because he didn't know that I had already flown. He sprinkled pixie dust over my head. I immediately freed myself of his hold, I didn't want him to feel my wildly beating heart. I glanced up at him; he looked confused. '_She's flying?!_' was probably what he was thinking.

"Follow me if you can." I teased.

I was so thankful for my short flying lesson with Tink... _Tink_, I had to talk to her, she was probably worried by now. I had to make things right between us, but all of that would have to wait. I was too busy thinking about going up or down, right or left, fast or slow. Eventually, Pan caught up with me, then passed me. He settled himself in front of me so abruptly that I bumped into him.

"I win at last," he said, grinning.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" I let myself fall. When I got close to the water, I slowed down and turned upside down. I dove into the sea. I swam towards the shore where Pan was waiting for me.

"Afraid of getting wet?" I asked. He frowned, making me roll my eyes.

Proud, he was mad that I had 'won'. I ran out of the water and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the cold sea. Taken off guard, he didn't have time to react and before he knew it, he had water up to his waist. I splashed him until he was soaking.

"C'mon," I said. "Aren't you supposed to be the boy who doesn't want to grow up and always wants to play games?"

He clacked his fingers and a giant wave took form... headed towards me. It practically ate me. When I got back to the surface, I coughed and gasped, filling my lungs with air.

"Don't play games you know you can't win Luv." He picked me up bridal style and walked back to the island. I rested my head on his shoulder.

He didn't drop me gently.

He locked one of his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer, closing the distance between us. His other hand found its way to the lower back of my head.

"Peter," I whispered. That was the first time I'd called him by his first name.

My stomach twitched. I looked into his enchanting green eyes. They both scared and amazed me; that's when I knew it was it for me. I just couldn't resist it anymore, I let my walls fall and melted into his embrace. He tilted his head and I closed my eyes. His lips crashed on mine. They were soft and chapped, but the kiss was rough and urgent. I responded to it. My fingers ran through his wet hair, his skin felt warm on mine. The intoxicating sent of his skin reminded me of wood and fire.

His kiss was exactly like him, controlling, wild, intense, fiery, almost arrogant, but I liked that about it. Drops of water slid into our mouths, giving the kiss a salty taste. The chirping of birds faded as I lost myself into the magic of this moment...

As much as I was enjoying it, I couldn't ignore the feeling inside of me that was telling me that something...just wasn't right. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I said, out of breath. I ran away into the forest. I couldn't turn around to face him, but I knew that he was still standing where I had left him, hurt.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated to myself. Tears rushed down my face.

* * *

**I have to say that I don't know what happened here. I didn't chose this, the characters did, blame it on them. I don't know about you but I was like "Finaly!" when they kissed, but then I all could think was "Really, people,really?" when Livia pulled away. **

**Please review!**

**Fallow and favorite to be notified when a new chapter is up :)**

**See you!**

**-Mara**


	14. Chapter 14: MessedUpland

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in what feels like forever. Blame it on my teachers and their Christmas exams. This week was crazy, but it's (finally) Christmas/New year's break! Hopefully, I'll have more time to work on my story. I don't own Once, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 14: MessedUpland

After half an hour of sobbing, 25 minutes of calming myself and way too long thinking about Peter, I mean Pan, I came up with a list.

"Reasons why being with Pan is wrong:

1\. He's bad news.

2\. I already have a boyfriend.

3\. He's an ahole.

4\. He kills people for fun.

5\. I barely know him.

6\. He, well his shadow at least, stole me from my life where I was perfectly happy and took me to this messed up land.

Reasons why being with Pan is right/ok:

1\. He makes me feel like I've never felt before.

2\. I might never see Andy again.

3\. Maybe my life back home wasn't so freakin' perfect after all.

4\. Everything about him is wrong yet so right. "

But it really came down to one choice: I could either love him with all my heart until he'd set it on fire, watch it burn and then throw away the ashes into the ocean or I could wait for him to actually set me on fire, but by then I would already be gone, wrecked by the unbearable pain that would inhabit my heart. It was a matter of how I wanted my heart to be destroyed.

I had to talk to Tink about this, maybe she would be able to help me.

* * *

I stood in front of the door.

"Tink, I'm really sorry. I-I'm really sorry for the way I acted the other day. I really need to talk to you. Can you please open the door?"

But the door stayed shut. Was she still mad at me?

"Tink? Tink?"

No answer. I knocked on the door, it flung open. I stepped inside the tree house and looked around. Tinker Bell was no where to be seen. Where was she? It wasn't like her to leave the door unlocked. I thought about the time she showed me how she 'locked' it with a branch and rocks and god knows what. Normally, this would have made me smile but something felt off. Where was she? Pan. He must have taken her. He was sooo going to pay for this.

* * *

I walked into the camp. The Lost Boys were starring at me, but none of them mooved, wich was smart because I was so furious right now I swear I could've draged their buts all the way to the top of Dead Man's Peak and left them there. I stormed into Pan's tent.

"Where is she?" I screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, confused, but I could see right through him.

"Stop the bull crap and tell me where Tinker Bell is."

"If the fairy left it's because she got tired of you, I had nothing to do with it. " his tone showed no emotion, but he looked at me with cold, cruel eyes.

"You know, I get it Peter. You're mad 'cause I rejected you, but I never thought you would be ruthless enough to get back at me by kidnapping my friend."

"Never put something past me Livia."

"So you do admit that you have her then."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't-"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well that's debatable..." Pan said, twitching his eyebrows.

"Quit the act Peter."

"You want to see her? Fine." He put his hand on the small of my back, but it wasn't like when we had kissed it was abrupt and meaningless. He was almost reluctant to do it and I could distinguish disgust in his eyes. I pushed away the pain.

A second later, we were in some sort of cave. It was very dark and I could barely see anything at all.

"Who's there?" Someone asked.

"Tink!" I screamed.

"Liv?" She answered.

"I'm coming to get you!" I yelled.

I took a step forward, but Pan grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going? " he asked.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" I retorted.

Suddenly, we were back in his tent.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Or what? Livia there is nothing you can treaten me with."

"I wasn't going to treaten you Peter. I didn't only come here to get Tink back... I-I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was scared and afraid, but now-"

"Now what? You love me Livia?" He chuckled. "Well that's too bad 'cause it's only one sided."

"They way I remember it," I said. "You kissed me."

"I play games Livia. You should know that by now."

It was as if he had stabbed me in the heart. I kept a straight face; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me crumble down. He pushed me to the wall and put his hands on either side of my head. His face was close to mine. Too close for comfort.

"I'm sorry if I crushed your feelings. " he smiled sarcastically.

I grabbed a rock I had been carrying in one of my hidden pockets. I was about to hit him on the head, but he caught the rock just in time.

"A rock, really? " he said.

"Squid ink actually," I replied.

Just as I said so, he froze.

"See you!" I kissed him on the cheek and winked. I walked out of his tent, a hand on my hip.

I had no clue how I was going to do it, but I was getting Tink and I out of MessedUpland.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know I enjoyed writing it; I mean, talk about that grand badass exit at the end. Livia pretty much told Mr. Perfect Asshole to suck it.**

**Please coment, fallow and favorite :)**

**See you!**

**-Mara**


	15. Chapter 15: Deep Breath

**I don't Own Once, I do own Livia.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Deep Breath

Pan's words repeated in my head like a broken record.

'I play games Livia. You should know that by now. I play games Livia. You should know that by now. I play games...'

He didn't care about me.

'Things tend to get boring around here. You distract me, amuse me.' He had said.

This was just a game to him. The worst was that a part of me had known it all along but I had still let myself fall for it.

I was sitting on a branch of an old tree. The rainy, gray sky matched my mood. A knot tightened in my throat and my heart was aching, but no tears came out.

All I could think about now was how he made me feel. How his touch had the power to set my skin on fire. How he made me melt when he kissed me. How his stare could disconcert me. How, with only a few words, he scattered my heart in pieces.

I heard a branch snap behind me. I spun my head around. Nothing.

'Just an animal,' I tried to convince myself.

Another strange noise followed the previous one and erased any doubt left. There was definitely someone hiding near by. I jumped down from the tree and started running. I had this odd feeling of déjà vu. 'Wait, I've seen this somewhere.' I thought. Then, I remembered the 'dream' I had had many times but never really given much thought.

_I ran as the sun kissed my skin. The wind was blowing, making my hair fly behind me._

But there was no sun, only cold pouring rain that made me shiver. My damp hair was sticking to my face, occasionally slapping me.

If this was some kind of version of my dream, there had to be someone behind me.

_I slightly turned my head to see him. I gave him a smile, he smiled back._

I slightly turned my head. A boy was standing behind me. He was young, not more than eleven. He had bright orange hair. Stupastian. I couldn't believe it. He had a smile plastered on his face, an evil one.

_I tripped on a rock and almost fell, but he got there and caught me just in time. I looked into his eyes and saw the world. He helped me get on my feet and sent me away._

I tripped on a rock and fell, which gave him the time to catch up to me. I looked into his eyes, there was no more fear. I could tell he was thirsty for violence. 'What happened to him?' I wondered. He started kicking and beating me, but I couldn't hit him. I just couldn't hurt a sweet and afraid innocent little boy. I tried to remind myself that he wasn't that boy anymore, but I still didn't have it in myself to hit him.

"Stupastian, this isn't you. You can stop it." Saying those words made my stomach hurt even more

"Shut up! Get up and run!" He yelled, kicking me once more. I struggled to do what he had told me.

_I'd been running for hours but it had felt like seconds. I took a turn to the right and saw a pond._

I saw it, the pond. I knew what was waiting for me. 'Don't go there!' I thought, but I couldn't resist it.

_It was calling me, I couldn't get my eyes off it, I slowed down. I got closer to it. And closer. I couldn't think clearly anymore. I had water up to my ankles now. I kept walking. I'd lost control of my body, whatever inhabited the pond had taken over me. The water reached my knees. My waist. My neck. My head._

My reality and the dream were now exactly the same. The same horrible nightmare. The pond was calling me. At first it was a murmur but then it got louder and louder and louder. The whispers had become screams. I couldn't resist it anymore.

I was completely under water. I didn't even try to swim my way to the surface. I physically couldn't. I felt something grab my left foot, it pulled me even deeper in the water. The pond didn't seem to have a bottom. I let out all the air I had manage to keep. I couldn't stop myself from opening my mouth to gasp for air. I felt the water infiltrate and invade my lungs. I lost consciousness.

Breathing. Something so natural, we do it without thinking. Instinctively. A funny little thing that keeps us alive. We almost forget about it.

Air. Oxygen. Air. Oxygen. So precious. But we only realize their true value when we can no longer breathe.

* * *

**Was this chapter a little confusing? Sorry if it was... The paragraphs in italic were parts of Livia's dream. Thanks for everything! Happy holidays :)**

**Comment, favorite and follow!**

**-Mara**


	16. Chapter 16: Blank

**Hi! I apologize in advance because this chapter is quite short... Hope you'll like though :)**

**I don't own Once... you know the drill**

* * *

Chapter 16: Blank

I always thought that my whole life would flash before me in a blink of an eye when I died. I believed everything would be in slow motion and sounds would be echoes. I guess I was wrong.

When I was drowning, everything was just... blank. It wasn't like a blinding white light or complete darkness, it was simply emptiness, indescribable emptiness, well at first at least. Slowly, I was able to fill part of that emptiness and I managed to formulate a thought. I didn't think about death or Pan or Amelia or my friends. I thought about my mom, my adoptive mom.

A memory popped up. We were at the park, I couldn't have been more than three or four years old. I was sitting on a swing and my mother was pushing it. That was my favourite part of the day. I would close my eyes, the sun would caress my skin and the wind would blow my hair behind and in front of my face as the swing went forward and backwards. I still remember the sensation, it made me feel like I was flying. I was never afraid because I knew my mother was right behind me, ready to catch me if I fell. That day one of my mother's friends and her daughter joined us. The little girl and I left the swings and ran, we started chasing butterflies and ladybugs, pretending they were fairies and magical creatures. At one point I jumped to catch a butterfly, its wings grazed the palm of my hand and I was so close to capturing it... Then I fell on my knees and scratched them. The wounds were bleeding and I started crying, calling my mother. She was sitting on a bench, talking to her friend. She came running when she heard my scream. She picked me up and held me in her arms, promising me that everything would be fine.

My mom, she was so beautiful then. She was still pretty now, but thirteen years ago she was gorgeous. She had bright gold hair that shone under the burning sun. Her eyes were just as I remembered them, turquoise and expressing nothing but kindness and affection and the wrinkles that framed them now were practically inexistent. Her waist was thinner and her silhouette more delicate. She had the same loving smile plastered on her face. She looked so much younger, she was just a few years older than I was today.

My mother, she'd always been there for me. She might not have been my biological mother, but I could tell her love for me had no limits. That's what made her my real mother. Mom, if only she could tell me that everything would be fine now.

It's funny how of all the days in my life, this was the moment I saw when I was leaving this world. A day I didn't even remember. A day so insignificant yet so important. I would have given anything to go back to that moment, when my biggest worry was losing a doll and little things like butterflies amazed me. What made me the saddest was that my mother, whom I loved, would never know what happened to me.

Why? Why did I have to die? Why me? I was only seventeen, I still had so much to do, so much to see, people to meet, things to experience. Why?

* * *

**Sooooooo, what do you think?  
**

**fallow, favorite and don't forget to leave a comment**

**See you!**


	17. Chapter 17: Why?

**I don't own Once, but I do own Livia**

* * *

Chapter 17: Why?

The blankness reappeared. It became a white light. Slowly, shadows started invading it. They became colours. Shapes. A person. Pan. Pan? He was kneeling next to me with his mouth on mine. He was blowing air into my lungs. I could see everything from above; Pan's worried expression; my lifeless body laying on the ground... My lips were purple and my skin seemed blueish. I had never looked at myself that way. It was nothing like being in front of a mirror or staring at a picture. The girl with the wet hair, closed eyes and frozen skin wasn't me, and I wanted to reach out to her, the person I used to be. Pan put his hands on my/her chest and compressed it thirty times. He repeated the sequence of actions twice. Was witnessing my own death part of my journey to...well wherever I was supposed to go?

It was clear to me that all of this was in vain. Couldn't Peter see that? I wasn't entirely at peace with the fact that I was dying, but I just wanted it to be over.

Without any warning I was sent back to my body and regain immediate control of it. I began throwing up water. Pan, a hand behind my head, helped me slightly lift myself up. When the salty water stopped pouring out of my mouth like the Niagara Falls, I took a few deep breaths. Pan and I stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you" I finally whispered, breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't thank me. It's not like I was just going to let you die." He was back to his self centered, cold, usual self. "You're probably wondering what happened. Stupastian went full on crazy after hearing a mermaid's chant. He decided to take it out on you. There was another mermaid in this pond. She called you. You fell for it, went into the water. She grabbed your foot and well you know the rest." There was no emotion in his voice. He was simply exposing the facts.

"But-" Before I could say anything else, Pan vanished into thin air. 'I hate it when he does that!' I thought.

There was just no way I could get my chilled to the bone, shivering body up and walk all the way back to the tree house. I was thinking about the fact that Pan had saved me and then left me here, all alone, probably to die (again), when I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Livia?!"

"Tink?" I weakly asked.

Lead by the sound of my voice, my friend ran up to me.

"Liv! What happened?!"

She helped me up and we walked back to her lair. As I regain my forces, I filled her in on the details.

I asked Tink how she'd managed to escape. Her answer surprised me. 'Pan let me go and took me to the beach, not too far from where I found you.'

Pan never did anything randomly, if he left Tink that close to where I was lying, it had to have been on purpose.

We were very near the tree house when I realized something.

"Can we walk this way please? There's something I want to show you.'

We walked for a while in the direction I had indicated.

"This is what I've been meaning to-" I started. Tinkerbell stood frozen.

Before us was the magical healing pond.

"Ha-have you drunk water from this stream?.."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"This-the water. It can heal you, but it's magic and magic always comes with a price...please tell me you didn't drink any of it."

"Why? What's the price?" I asked.

"You can never leave Neverland. If you do, you die."

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" My friend asked. After what she'd told me, we'd barely exchanged a few words.

Back in the treehouse, Tink was sitting in one of her chairs while I was leaning on a wall, looking a the forest through the small window. I wanted my thoughts to disappear, to be whipped by the wind.

"About what? The fact that almost drowned, the fact that I'most stuck on this island forever or..." My voice broke. I just wanted to be alone. I left the treehouse.

* * *

'Why? Why?' I kept asking myself. Why had the shadow chosen me in the first place? Why did I have to drink water from that stupid stream? Why did I have to be Death's new BFF? Why was I alive? Why did Pan have to be such a j***? Why? Why wasn't Tink trying to find a way to get out of here? Why? WHY?!

Nothing was right anymore. It was a matter of how wrong I wanted it to be. If was going to spend eternity here, there was one thing I had to do.

'Out of self respect, don't do it' a little voice inside of me said. I told that voice to shut up because I just didn't care anymore.

* * *

"Don't make it a habit to storm into my tent. Nasty habit, Livia." Pan said. "Knock, I'll open." A smirk punctuated his sentence.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him until he was close enough for my lips to crash on his.

Caught by surprise, it took him a second to react. He pulled back.

"Livia, I told you, this is all just in your hea-" he began.

"Damn it, Peter. I know you care about me, I'm not blind. You try to hide your feelings and you're really good at it, but I saw the pain in your eyes when I was practically dead."

"I-"

"Shut up and kiss me already!" I interrupted him.

I didn't need to tell him twice. He dropped the act.

He grabbed my waist and lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He 'teleported' us somewhere, but honestly, I couldn't care less where we were. I felt my back hit something, a tree probably.

He helped quiet the pain, erase the thoughts. Maybe he was only filling my empty heart with darkness and maybe it would someday fade away and make me feel even worse, but I couldn't think about that, I couldn't think at all. I lost myself in his kisses.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :)**

**-Mara**


	18. Chapter 18: Au Revoir

**I don't own Once...**

* * *

Chapter 18: Au Revoir

I've been in Neverland for 70 days now. It's been three weeks since I discovered that I was bound to spend the rest of eternity here. I haven't talked to Tinkerbell since that day. I know it's not fair, I shouldn't be mad at her, none of it is her fault, but it's easier to blame it on someone else. I spend most of my time with Pan. We start training at dawn and finish at dusk. I don't really understand why he thinks it's important. There isn't anything or anyone that he can't stop with his magic, but I don't care because it keeps me busy. After that, I usually spend some alone time writing in here or wandering in the forest. Sometimes, I join Pan and the Lost Boys at the camp fire. I've even grown to like some of them in a sisterly kind of way. I've completely forgiven Stupastian, but I don't think Pan has. He can be overprotective. He's still a pain in the but, but I know he cares about me in his own messed-up way. I can tell by the way he kisses me or the way he holds me at night when I allow myself to go into this dark castle in my mind where all the thoughts are knives that want to destroy me. I still miss my family, but I've accepted the fact that I'll never leave this island.

I heard foot steps and hushed voices outside the tent. I rapidly closed the notebook.

"Greg and Tamara have found Henry."

"Good, tell me as soon as you have news, Felix." Said Pan.

Knowing that he would come in the tent, I hid the notebook under my pillow and laid on the bed pretending to be asleep.

Pan came in the tent and left, thinking I was asleep. When I had decided to stay at Pan's camp, I had asked him for a few things, a new outfit, a pen and a notebook were a few of those. I used the notebook as my diary. A few months ago I would have thought that diaries were stupid and useless, but now, there was something therapeutic about writing what I'd been through. I smiled at the thought.

The next day, I waited for Pan to tell me about Henry. Who was he? Who were Tamara and Greg? He didn't mention them. I didn't like when he kept things from me. I brought up the topic, but he changed the subject.

I had decided to attend the 'dance' that evening.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Felix.

Pan stood up and gave me a I'll-be-back-in-a-second look. I wanted to follow them, but I knew Pan would notice if I did and would not be too happy about it. I waited.

"What did he want to tell you?" I asked Pan when he got back.

"He wanted to tell me that someone I've been expecting will be here shortly."

By the way he spoke, it was clear this conversation was over. I couldn't quite make out his expression, he seemed both relived and upset.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We walked towards the forest silently for a couple of minutes.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

He smirked. Next thing I knew we were at the top of Dead Man's Peak. I had never been there at night. The glowing pixie dust took my breath away. With a motion of his hand, Pan made it float around us, like a sparkling mist. I was in awe. My small hand was still in his. He spined me and brought our bodies closer. His free hand wrapped itself around my waist. He took three small steps backwards, I took three forward, following his lead. Then it was my turn to go backward and his to go forward. To the right. To the left. Then he swirled me again and made me slowly lean backwards this time. His eyes never left mine. I felt my feet gently leave the ground. The sky was our dance floor, our beating hearts, the music and the stars and pixie dust, the only lights we needed. It was magical. That was one of the moments that made me forget everything. I could only think of Pan. We were so far from perfect, him the a*** and me the girl who didn't really belong there. Our story was messed up, but at that moment, I realized that I really loved him. If I had to spend eternity with one person, it had to be him. Yes, rfect J***. 'I love you', I thought. I wanted him to know.

"I-" I began.

"There's something I have to tell you Livia." He said, serious.

'Me too' I wanted to tell him.

"Remember when I told you that someone I've been expecting will be here soon?" He asked.

I noded.

"Well... things here are about to get complicated."

Where was he going with this?

"I think it might be best if you go back to your world." He said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm sending you back. I have a cure that will let you leave the island."

I knew this hole dance-in-the-sky thing was way too romantic for him. He had brought me here, because he was saying goodbye.

I should have been upset that he had never told me about the cure, but I couldn't.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, my voice breaking.

He looked away. His lips briefly met mine as he blew something into my lungs. The cure.

"Sweet dreams, Luv."

I felt something pull me from behind. Pan's shadow, creepy-glowing-eyes shadow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, but it was too late. Tears blurred my vision and little by little Neverland disappeared.

* * *

**-Mara**


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams Don't Come True

**Don't own Once Upon a Time...**

* * *

Chapter 19: Dreams don't come true

I woke up, my head resting on my desk with a pen in my hand. The paper I was working on was glued to my face and saliva was dripping from my slightly open mouth. I had left my iPod on. In an other life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world... This wasn't right. It couldn't all have been a dream. Could it? I started screaming.

"Peter! Peter! You can't do this to me!.. How can you do this to me!?"

Tears rushed down my face. My mother abruptly opened the door and ran up to me.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked, worried. I had obviously woken her up. I hugged her. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed her. She looked confused, but returned my hug nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok." My mother said as she kissed my forehead "Sweet dreams".

_sweet dreams, Luv..._

I changed into my pjs and went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I past every moment in my head over and over again. I couldn't afford forgetting it all even if that would have been easier. I sobbed all night.

In the morning I got up, took a shower, dressed myself, applied make up to conceal my dark circles and my pouffy red eyes and combed my hair. I went downstair grabbed a muffin and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"What was that about, last night, Ginger? 'Peter! Peter!' " said my father mockingly.

I blushed.

"I told you not to call me that dad. It was just a nightmare." _Just a nightmare._

I finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth.

"Have a nice day" yelled my dad from upstairs as I walked through the door.

I felt really stupid for believing even just for a second that my dream was true. How old was I, 5? I was lost in thoughts and wandered off on my way to school. I ended up late to class.

At lunch time, I barely touched my food. Brittany and Johanna were going on and on about a 'scandal'. Marina was texting her new boyfriend and Laurence, Rory and Elliot were laughing at some joke Marc had told. I felt broken, like all of this didn't matter, as if it were pointless. Someone poked me from behind, I turned around almost punching my boyfriend Andy. My reflexes were strange...

"Wow! Someone's feeling aggressive, today?"

"Sorry" I said ignoring his comment.

Then he pulled me closer and pressed his lips on mine. We had kissed many times before, but this time felt weird, there weren't any fireworks or butterflies in my stomach, it felt wrong. I pulled back. He looked hurt.

"I'm not feeling well, I think I might be sick..." I apologized. The truth was that I liked him, but I didn't love him. My lie gave me an idea; I went to the bathroom and removed my makeup, something I never did unless I really needed to and today was an emergency. Then I went to the nurse and told her some story about how I felt very ill. I must've looked convincing, because she sent me back home.

* * *

I laid on my bed, starring at the selling. My life felt empty, something was missing, someone. A part of me was somewhere else and it had left a black hole next to my heart that was slowly consuming me, getting bigger and bigger as time went on. I rolled onto my side and felt something under my wet pillow. I looked under it.

A notebook. No, the notebook. I flipped through the pages. On the last one, there was only one word. Storybrooke.

"_I've been asleep my whole life, it's about time I wake up._"

_The end (?)_

* * *

**Hi! So I know I'm leaving many questions unanswered: who's her biological mother? Will she see Pan again? Why did make sure that she wasn't raised in Storybrooke?...**

**Honestly, I'm not sure if I should let you imagine your own ending or if I should write a short sequel. I'll think about it.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Mara**


End file.
